I'm In Love With a Dancer
by WayshianHipsta
Summary: When Tina Cohen-Chang  finds out in Glee club that Mike Chang is a member of Ohio's most popular dance crew, she is drawn towards him. Tina perspective.
1. Flyo Ohios

I ran up to the front of the crowd with a determined look across my face like a crazed Asian woman at an early bird Nordstrom's shoe sale. I pushed the other people aside on the grass, not caring that I was being ruthless or maniacal. I knew this wasn't usually like me, but my mom and dad always told me to strive for anything I wanted. Other crowd members were angered by my obnoxious attitude and lack of manners, but I was on a mission that would change my life if everything went according to my plan.

The dance crew, Flyo Ohios , was why I showed up to one of the sketchiest and most popular dance competitions in the U.S.: The Breakers Challenge. I had heard the whole school talking about the Youtube videos they had posted and decided to watch them for myself. When I saw their dance number to Technologic I saw the face of Mike Chang.

Mike had always caught my eye a little, but when he did a shirtless number, which revealed his flawless abs, I was hooked. Abs are my weakness. But I saw something else in him ever since he caught me watching their videos during Glee club. He peered over my shoulder catching me off guard and I quickly turned off my iPhone. Expecting him to be weirded out, he smiled. Nobody usually ever paid attention to Tina Cohen-Chang in Glee club. That smile sent me into a whirlwind of emotions. My heart fluttered and I could only think that I actually had a chance to be with him. So I got on the bus and went out of town, telling my parents I was having a study night with the Glee girls.

It was the first time I was alone outside of the town. The competition took place in the state's festival grounds in the middle of the countryside where it was more secluded. My friends called my quest a suicide mission because they felt I was crazy enough to show up to one of the wildest, raunchiest, drug and alcohol-infested days of the Spring in Ohio. I wanted to show Mike that I was brave and hoped he would see my support for his dance group. If I could accomplish my task to make it to the front, I thought we could lock eyes on one another, date, get married, and then live in a mansion while caring for our dancing, genius, Asian children.

When I reached the edge of the stage I threw my hands up in the air and watched the crew, the Break Kings at work, dancing to some rap song that my mother would scorn me for listening to. The dust-filled air stuck to my face and arms, causing me to pull my hair back into a tight ponytail. I looked up at the microphone stand and at the large speakers and my heart began to pulsate with a violent beating. During the performance I would've been able to feel the sweat of the dancers on the stage pouring onto me like rain. I was also in easy reach to meet eyes with Mike which brought a quick smile to my face.

Once the previous group was finished, the announcer screamed to welcome the Flyo Ohios. Space between everyone had begun to close up to the point where one would have to lift his or her face to feel clean oxygen. The crowd was becoming antsy because they knew this was the crew to beat. I began to contemplate how I would be able to fend off everyone else who would be trying to glance at my future spouse.

It was hard to hear anything over the hostile ranting and yelling of the crowd, but it became worse when the Flyo Ohios emerged onto the stage.

The crew was dressed in all black with red backwards hats that had "o's" on them. As the music started, my heart melted at the sight of my dream lover on stage. I didn't take drugs like half of the crowd that day, but I did slip into a state of ecstasy that drowned my mind. I was transported into my own utopia where my body moved to the loud beat and I could only imagine the look on Mikes face when he noticed me.

Just as I became lost in the dancing, I heard a stomping noise growing louder towards me like a herd of Buffalos. I turned around and realized I was facing Lauren Zizes.


	2. tina vs Zizes

**N/A: A little random that Zizes was there? No worries. She doesn't want Chang!**

"Hey there Tina. Let's make this easy and why don't you just step aside and be a good little girl, so that I can get in the front," Lauren yelled over the crowd.

"Why do you want in the front," I asked in a nervous tone. I got into a power stance even though I knew I didn't stand a chance against the giant.

She pointed at the buff bodyguard at the side of the stage. He was sporting aviators and a Mohawk. It wasn't Puck but he definitely looked liker her type. She always went to these events because she knew she could protect herself.

She then pushed me to the side a little and said," Step aside. I need to go have some sexy time with Mr. Muscles over there! I've been eyeing him all afternoon and I know he is down. If you move then I can just get him to notice me."

I was tiny compared to her, but I was dedicated to hold my ground for the sake of myself and my wonderful husband-to-be on stage. I got in a stronger power stance, spreading my legs out a few more inches. Lauren said nothing; she just stared at me with death in her eyes accepting what seemed to be an easy challenge. She suddenly grabbed the side of my arms and moved me behind her.

She snickered at me as I swiped the dust off my black pants. As much as I wanted to reach my goal, I also didn't want to have my gravestone read, "Should've backed off". I tried my best to enjoy where I was, but Lauren unintentionally kept blocking my view.

I couldn't bear the fact that she had moved me so I stupidly decided to give them a few hard shoves against the stage. She looked over her shoulder and then I felt a blow to my stomach. That beast had punched me in the gut, pushing me farther back into a crowd of men. I thought I would be able to catch my breath, but then I realized the men were completely drunk and wouldn't let me out.

"Oh no," I thought, as I began to panic and searched frantically for a way out. Tears formed in my eyes and I thought about how I should have never lied to my mom cause by the end of the day I would be stomped to death where cops wouldn't be able to find my body.

The men smelled of marijuana and beer and by the look on their faces, they were excited about me having to dance by them against my will. They began to move from side to side roughly.

Thinking that if I could just burst through them and push fast towards the stage, I could make it to the front, but the men were too strong that I fell to the ground. I screamed and kicked, but managed to gather myself. People began to enclose tighter around me and cheered louder. I assumed the Flyo Ohios performed a really outrageous stunt. My head, stomach, face, and shins were scraped and bruised badly as the surrounding people were still shaking me. I decided to give up and put my hands over my face.

" I guess dying in a crowd is better than being torn apart by Zizes," I thought, shutting my eyes harder.

In my total despair, I suddenly had an epiphany. I took my hands off my face and screamed as loud as I possibly could, " I'm going to puke!"

Boys and girls immediately cleared, running away from me like Principle Figgins when he thought I was a vampire. I looked towards the front of the crowd and saw Lauren who pushed me away in the first place. My hormones were raging. I felt as though I could pick up a truck and throw it at a skyscraper. I charged towards her until I was a few inches away from my prey.

I tapped Lauren on the shoulder and sternly said, " Move."

"Excuse me?" she said with so much attitude and shock written on her face that my mother surely would have grounded her and yelled at her in Chinese.

" You heard me," I said louder. " Move so my future boyfriend can see me!"

" I would love to see you try!" she said, spitting on my shoes. She pierced her eyes.

The song was nearing the end that suddenly energized my mind and spirit in a way I had never felt before. I was destined to be in the front row and nobody could stop me. So I took a giant step forward and jumped onto Zizes, pulling at her hair. She began trying to pull me off, but I used my feet to kick her face.

" Fight!" A man yelled. Suddenly everyone joined in with the signal to beat the crap out of anyone near them.

I thought I had the fight in the bag, but as I had my legs wrapped around Lauren's neck like a cage fighter, she launched me upwards so that I hit the stage with a loud bang. Trying to gain focus, I looked up and it was Mike Chang's beautiful face staring right back at me as he reached out and grabbed my hand. Apparently the song had ended right when I flew on the stage, so their performance ended with a big bang.

"Tina?" he asked confused about why I was there.

Here he was. My future flashed before my eyes and two large bodyguards suddenly and quickly carried me away.


End file.
